Becoming A Family Of Their Own
by Pricat
Summary: Jerry and Sakura trust Doof and Pery to raise Belle their daughter as their life is too dangerous but Doof and Perry will help her but realise that they're good fathers...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_I can't believe I forgot about this idea as I had planned to write it a long time ago after the Meaning of Family but just forgot but some of Elanor Topsie's fanart on DA brought the idea back._**

**_In this, Jerry and Sakura are adults but have a daughter named Belle who has special needs like Jerry but she looks like Sakura with her dark blue fur but has Jerry's hazel red eyes but being agents means that it's hard to have a family but they decide that Doof and Perry should raise Belle as they were such good care givers to Jerry._**

**_I hope people like._**

_

* * *

_

_It was a rainy night in Danville as somebody was approaching a zig zaggy building but the rain was drenching her dark blue fur as she carried something in her arms but it was covered in warm blankets._

_It was a platypus infant with dark blue fur._

_It was female and was Jerry and Sakura's daughter but Sakura was worried as she and Jerry were moving away to Japan but the life of an agent messed up family life as Sakura knew that she and Jerry wouldn't be able to take care of their child because they would be kicking bad guy butt._

_"Sorry, Sorry Belle._

_We, We care about you." Sakura reassured her._

_She entered the building as she knew two certain males that Jerry and her trusted with their lives and knew they would take care of their child._

_She knew they'd understand as she entered Doof's home as Belle was still asleep but placed her on the couch._

_She knew that things would be okay... _

_

* * *

_

Perry's hazel eyes opened as his ears picked up the sound of an infant crying but wondered where it was coming from but he got up rubbing sleep from his eyes but hoped Doof wouldn't wake up as he liked it when he was asleep as the dark brown furred male looked peaceful but he entered the living room but gasped seeing an infant platypus on the couch.

He then climbed onto the couch but was in awe seeing the infant had dark blue fur like Sakura and Jerry's hazel red eyes but he saw the locket as he opened it and saw a photo of Jerry and Sakura with the infant in their arms.

"Why would they do this?" he wondered.

He understood reading the letter that was with Belle but she seemed calm as he picked her up but she was silent and studying his face and possibly deciding if she liked him or not.

A shy smile crossed his face.

"It's okay Belle.

Uncle Perry will take care of you.

Along with Doofy." he said.

The infant then relaxed as she smiled shyly.

Perry smiled knowing that Belle was cute.

He was looking forward to teaching her about the world.

He then rocked her to sleep humming something.

He knew things would be okay...


	2. Getting Belle Ready For School

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flamedragon.**

**Three years have passed and Belle is three years old but has special needs like Jerry but she's starting pre-school and Doof and Perry are nervous knowing how kids can be crul to those who are different.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Three years had passed since that night when Jerry and Sakura had left her on the doorstep of DEI but Perry was shaken awake by by somebody as his hazel eyes opened as he turned the light on.

He then saw a certain dark blue furred platypus toddler standing by the bed whimpering but holding a Ducky MoMo plush.

"Perry...

Bad dream.

Sleep here?" Belle said.

Perry smiled at how cute she was like the night she first came here but let her climb in beside him as he knew she was nervous about pre-school as she was starting the day after tomorrow and Perry and Doof knew how scary the first day at school could be.

He knew that she hadn't asked about where her parents were but thankfully she was still too little to ask but knew that the other kids would ask about her family and that would make her curious.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep as he wrapped his arms around her protectively as he wouldn't let anything hurt her along with Doof.

* * *

Doof smiled yawning and got up to use the bathroom at six in the morning but checked up on Perry but smiled seeing Perry asleep with his arms wrapped around Belle as the dark brown furred male knew the youngster had a bad dream and had came to Perry for comfort but she loved the both of them but he knew Jerry would be proud along with Sakura to know their little baby had grown into a curious and imaginative three year old but hoped they were okay where ever they were.

He then went back to his room but knew that his and Perry's adopted daughter would be fine but knew sooner or later she'd be asking about her parents and that was something he and Perry weren't willing to tell her yet but he then fell asleep getting back into bed but hoped things would be okay as he missed having a family as Vanessa was all grown up and didn't need him anymore.

* * *

Later Doof was woken by laughter as somebody was jumping on the bed as his dark blue eyes opened seeing Belle there as she was playing and having fun but she made him smile as she reminded him of Jerry when he was little but knew that she had woken up and wanted to play but knew she didn't want to wake Perry up as he smiled.

"Morning baby girl.

Let's go make breakfast." he said.

She stopped jumping on the bed as she got off but followed him into the kitchen as she loved helping either him or Perry cook but Doof smiled knowing that she loved helping him but knew she was worried about going to school with other kids but Perry was going to talk with the teacher while he stayed home and watched Belle.

He heard her giggle as she was mixing the pancake batter.

"Good girl Belle.

I'm sure we'll eat these.

They'll be yummy huh?" he said.

The dark blue furred youngster nodded in reply.

He knew she didn't talk a lot but he didn't care about that and neither did Perry but they knew it would make other kids pick on her but hoped that wouldn't happen as they would protect her because they cared about her.

But he heard Belle laugh as he was flipping the pancakes as one hit the ceiling.

"Doofy funny." she said.

He smiled at that.

He and Perry were happy whenever she did speak.

"Yes, Yes I am funny." he answered tickling her.

Perry smiled seeing Doof play with Belle as he entered the kitchen but the dark blue furred youngster hugged him as she loved being around him and Doof and was sad when not with them and that scared them about her starting pre-school.

"Morning Belle." he said.

She smiled as they sat down at the table but Doof was laughing as Belle was eating pancakes using her paws instead of a fork and knife but Perry admitted it was very cute.

"Honey we don't eat with paws.

We eat with a fork and knife." Doof said.

Belle just kept on eating as they knew that once she started doing something her way, she got upset when others corrected her but both males thought it was cute.

"We need to get ready honey.

We're going to the mall." he told her.

"Why Doofy?" she asked curious.

"Because we need to get you stuff for school." he said.

Perry saw a scared look on her young face at his words.

She got nervous whenever they talked about school.

"Don't worry about it Belle.

It'll be fun." Perry told her.

She relaxed at his words.

She saw him as her father.

While Doofy was her fun uncle..

"Okay.

Belle go." she said.

Doof smiled at her.

But he winked at Perry.

They then got ready to leave DEI...


	3. Shopping

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to flamedragon and I know Doofy and Perry will help her.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he along with Belle and Doof were walking around the mall but Belle was holding his paw but had a Ducky MoMo backpack on her back as she was wide eyed looking around as he was holding on tight to her remembering that Jerry had ran off in the mall when he was little.

Doof hoped things would be okay tomorrow when Belle started pre-school as he knew she was nervous but knew that once she made a friend, she would be okay.

Perry had already talked to the teacher about Belle and her special needs but he was relieved that things would be okay.

"Perry okay?" Belle asked him softly.

"Yes, Yes Perry okay." he told her.

Doof smiled at how cute his adopted daughter was but was eating a cookie as they'd gotten a snack but Perry was quiet as he was making sure no bad guys were around or having to go on a mission as he'd decided not to tell Belle he was a secret agent as she'd be scared and looking over her shoulder along with imagining danger everywhere and he couldn't let that happen.

He then saw Belle looking at decorations as Doof smiled but she was holding Ducky in her arms.

"Come on honey.

We need to do some more shopping." he said.

Perry knew that Belle was quiet as she was nervous about school but they had to get her ready for school tomorrow as they knew this was important as tomorrow was a big day for them.

Belle smiled as she was in the shopping cart as she liked that.

"Good girl." Perry said pushing it.

Doof had the shopping list in his paws.

He was wearing his reading glasses.

"Doofy funny." Belle said.

Perry saw she was pointing to Doofy's glasses.

"Aww he doesn't look funny.

He has to wear those when he reads things.

His eyes need them." he told her.

She seemed to understand him.

He then saw Belle make a face seeing broccoli.

Doof laughed as it was cute.

Perry put it in the cart as they went on.

He knew Belle didn't like broccoli but he and Doof were showing her that healthy stuff made people and animals big and strong but weren't pushing her yet as it was hard like when Jerry didn't want to eat cheese but he'd tricked him into eating it by saying it gave agents super powers.

He just had to find a way to trick Belle into liking broccoli.

Doof sighed as they headed to the check out.

* * *

Later Perry chuckled as he was giving Bellw a bath before dinner as Doof was making dinner in the kitchen but the dark blue furred youngster was swimming and making waves as the turquise furred male felt water hit him but didn't mind knowing it was harmless fun but smelt macaroni and cheese as he was getting her out of the bath but Belle pouted.

"Aww I know you were having fun.

But it's dinner time soon.

Doofy's making one of our favourites." he told her.

She was jumping up and down in happiness wearing turquise pyjamas as she wore slippers but followed him into the kitchen but Doof smiled seeing how cute she looked as she was eating using a spoon.

Doof smiled as it was cute.

He then saw Perry was quiet as he was secretly worrying about Belle remembering the promise he'd made the night Belle first came here but he watched as she was eating ice cream but Doof was nervous knowing she'd be hyper from the sugar but just let her eat knowing she'd tire out from a sugar rush but Perry smiled remembering when Jerry was like that.

* * *

"Belle come here!" Doof said.

He was chasing the dark blue furred toddler around the apartment trying to catch her but it was impossible as she was having a sugar rush from the ice cream he'd let her have but knew she'd tire out soon.

"Can't catch Belle!" she said giggling.

But then he saw Perry catch her using a grappling hook to hang from the ceiling as he put Belle in his arms.

"Not tired Perry." she protested.

He then started rocking her in his arms gently as he was singing a lullaby much to Doof's amazement but saw Belle calming down as he was in awe as she fell asleep in his arms as he smiled.

He then landed on the floor on his feet.

"Aww somebody fell asleep...

Thank you Perry." Doof told him.

They then headed to Belle's room as he placed her in bed as he tucked her in placing Ducky MoMo in her arms knowing she wouldn't sleep without it but he and Doof kissed her forehead.

They then left the room so she could sleep...


	4. An Important Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to flamedragon for his reviews.**

**It's Belle's first day of pre-school and she's nervous about it along with Doof and Pery.**

**I hope things go right.**

* * *

Belle's hazel red eyes opened as she felt somebody shake her awake gently but smiled seeing Perry there as he came in to wake her up as today was a big day for them as it was her first day of pre-school as he saw her take his paw as they walked out of her bedroom as she was holding her Ducky MoMo plush in her arms as they were heading to the kitchen.

Doof smiled seeing them enter as he was drinking coffee to wake himself up as he hugged Belle as she smiled shyly but he knew she was nervous about her first day of school.

"Hey baby girl.

I hope you slept well.

I know today is a big day for us." he said.

"Belle sleep good." she answered.

Doof chuckled at his adopted daughter as she was cute but he and Perry were nervous knowing that she would be in a pre-school with human kids her age and knew that kids could be cruel and they were waiting for that to happen.

But Belle smiled as breakfast was ready as Perry had made pancakes as Doof handed her the bottle of maple syrup as she put a lot over her pancakes.

"Thanks Doofy." she said.

The dark brown red furred male smiled as Perry was making himself coffee as he'd been worried about today.

But he had to stay upbeat for Belle's sake.

"Hey Perry.

Thanks for waking Belle." he said.

"You're welcome Doofy.

But we should eat up.

We have to get Belle ready for school." he told him.

Doof nodded in agreement but was nervous.

"Doofy scared?" Belle asked him.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Because we care about you." he said.

Belle hugged him as he relaxed.

Perry smiled knowing that things could go alright.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Perry told her.

She nodded as she followed him.

Perry laughed as he was cleaning her up.

He was nervous for her.

He then was hoping things would be okay.

* * *

Doof took a photo of them together before getting into the hover car as Perry was driving but Doof was feeling his worry as the car went off as Belle giggled as the wind blew through her dark blue fur as she was having fun but Doof smiled as they were almost at the school but Belle was nervous as the car landed at the school as Doof opened the door but Belle was nervous holding Perry's paw as they entered the building but headed to the pre-school classroom but he saw fear in Belle's hazel red eyes.

"Aww honey it'll be okay.

i know the first day of school is a little scary.

But things will get better once you make a friend.

Besides you're gonna have fun." he told her.

"Perry promise?" she asked.

"Perry promise." he replied.

She then hugged him.

"Bye Perry." she said going in.

Perry wiped a tear from his eye before leaving.

Doof wondered if Belle was okay as he saw Perry join him.

"Yes, Yes she's fine.

She was a little nervous but I helped her out." he answered.

Doof smiled as they left.


	5. Comforting Belle

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for making you guys wait.**

**Belle had a rough first day.**

**But I know Doofy and Perry will help her.**

* * *

Perry noticed that Belle was quiet as he and Doof picked her up from school but were worried as they had a feeling somebody had been mean to her but would talk to her later when they got home.

Doof then saw sadness in Belle's emerald green eyes as she was remembering that some of the kids were mean to her because she was different.

But the hover car landed at DEI but Doof noticed that Perry had to go somewhere.

"I'll be back later." he told him.

The dark brown red furred male nodded as he and Bele then entered the building but would find out what was wrong with the dark blue furred youngster but he sighed.

He knew Perry had to go on a mission but knew they couldn't keep it a secret from Belle anymore and would tell her.

Perry had given him permission to tell their adopted daughter.

He then took her paw and went into their home.

* * *

Perry was curious as to what Monogram wanted as he didn't have a mission today but gasped seeing a twenty year old turquise furred male with hazel red eyes but he knew who it was.

"J-Jerry?

What's going on?" he demanded.

"We found him injured in Japan.

Sakura's taking over for him.

We knew you'd be happy.

Belle would be happy." Carl told him.

He then wiped tears from his eyes.

He cared deeply about his little brother.

Jerry hugged him.

"Hey.

I was worried.

Doof and I have Belle.

She'll be happy seeing you." he said.

"Jerry sorry.

Belle okay?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, Yes he is." he assured him.

Jerry smiled hugging him.

He missed Perry while in Japan.

Perry had ideas on how he can connect with Belle.

"You should bring him home later." Carl told him.

Perry smiled at this.

He then hugged his brother.

"Perry back?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah I'll come back later." he answered.

He needed to go back to DEI.

* * *

Doof was wondering why Perry was so quiet but had a feeling that it was to do with whatever happened at the O.W.C.A as Perry sighed but smiled watching Belle eat as it was cute but needed to talk to Doof after they put Belle to bed but was stunned kids were picking on her but then he saw Belle eating yoghurt but knew tomorrow would go better for her.

He then saw Doof clean Belle up as it was nearly her bedtime but she was quiet.

He then picked her up gently.

"Come on Belle.

Bedtime." he told her.

She then smiled as she was quiet as he was reading to her as it was calming them both but he hadn't told her about her father being back in Danville but would talk to her in the morning as he was leaving after putting Belle to bed.

"Don't worry Belle.

Things will get better tomorrow." he told her.

"Belle not sure." she told him.

He smiled as he saw her fall asleep.

He then kissed her forehead but left.

He knew that things would be okay.


End file.
